Bieber Fever
by JellyBean130
Summary: It all started when my bestie dragged me to Justin Biebers concert and he pulled me up onto the stage ... now he won't leave me alone!
1. Chapter 1

**BIEBER FEVER**

**I do NOT I repeat do NOT hate Justin Bieber! In fact, it is quite the oppisite, I'd corner him and corrupt his little mind if I could :P tehehehe! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE: BIEBER FEVER

The line went on and on and on and on. I rolled my eyes and began picking at the dry skin at the side of my nails. Why the hell did I agree to come to this, not to mention I spent

my _entire_ savings, because my best friend _insisted _we get good seats. I could be doing better things than this at the moment. Ugh, I hated my best friend right now.

"OMG! Justin Bieber is sooo hot!" My best friend, Deborah, sighed from beside me. "Thanks so much for coming with me!"

"Yeah, I only came because I know you'd do the same for me," I replied.

Deborah smiled and hugged me. "Which I did, with Lady GaGa. Trust me, you are gonna like it!"

"I hate Justin Bieber, he annoys the hell outta me, him and his girl voice!"

Deborah chuckled. "He doesn't have a girly voice!"

Deborah jumped around in excitement and I just stood there rolling my eyes for the one-hundredth time. So okay, to be honest, I didn't _hate _Justin Bieber, just _disliked. _He was just another one of those untalented people who got famous without even trying, it was so unfair. Plus his songs played over and over on the radio, and I wanted to pull out my hair! It was my opinion, I was the only one out of my group of friends not suffering from the Bieber Fever – and that wasn't because I wanted to be different either, I just disliked him.

"I've caught the Bieber Fever!" Girls screamed.

"I'd rather have the Swine Flu," I muttered under my breath.

Deborah gasped. "OMG, we're moving, Rhiannah, your hand!"

I put out my hand and Deborah grasped onto it in a tight hold and pulled me along. Finally we were going into the stadium. Deborah pushed through all the screaming girls, like an out of control animal. I apologised to everyone she knocked, as she dragged me through, until we finally reached our seats, right in front of the stage.

"_Phew! _We're here, I'm so excited!"

I sat down and relaxed, the sooner this concert started the sooner I got get outta here. I watched with a raised eyebrow as, Deborah pulled out her compact mirror and started to fix up her makeup and made sure her dark brown hair hadn't fallen out of its messy bun and the makeup around her hazel coloured eyes wasn't smudged. I looked around to find all the girls were in their best clothes, dressed up like they were about to go clubbing or something. Okay, we were all around fourteen-years-old in here right? Was that girl wearing heels? I felt so under dressed! I had just thrown on an old black tee and a faded mini skirt, and my old converse. My rather bushy dark red hair was up in a simple pony and I had no makeup on, only mascara because I had lazy looking eyes that were a light honey brown. I couldn't believe they thought that Justin would spot them out of thousands of people and they'd have a chance with him. Man, were they in for a surprise if they didn't even leave with a souvenir!

"Okay, I look good," Deborah said, putting her lippy back into her purse.

"Deb, this is a concert, you are gonna get sweaty."

"I know, but don't I look cute?!"

I smiled. "Of course, Deb."

Deborah clapped her hands. "Yay!"

I smiled, and decided just to go along with it, because Deborah had come to Lady GaGa with me and didn't like her, so I thought it best to enjoy it and return the favour. Suddenly it went pitch black and the girls screamed their lungs out when one beam of light shot onto the stage, and there in the flesh, was Justin Bieber. Deborah went wild and I had to laugh. Finally the music of his song_ One Time _began playing and Justin along with his dancers began to rev up the already rowdy crowd.

"Hello, Australia!" Justin's voice boomed over the stadium. "Are you excited?!"

"NOOOOO!" I yelled over the thousands of yes's, I had to laugh.

Justin's brown eyes flickered to the front for a moment, and my eyes widened in surprise, had he actually heard me? Whoops.

"_Gonna tell you one time!" _Justin sang. _"Me, plus you!" _

Deborah began singing along and I even plucked up the energy to clap along with her. Finally after so many songs, it was the last song – which was _One Less Lonley Girl. _I wasn't even expecting anything, when Justin pointed to the front row and waved his hand to come up and that's when the security guard grabbed my hand and began pulling me up toward the stage.

"N-No, w-wait, take her instead!" I cried, pointing to Deborah who was crying out in excitement for me. However the security guard didn't listen and I was hoisted up onto the stage and Justin came dancing over to me and took my hand, a small flirtatious smile on his lips. The little flirt!

I stood there with a frown on my face, waiting for it to be all over. Justin continued to sing to me and I wanted out. He took my hand and I tried to pull away, his eyes widened a bit, but he only held on tighter. I felt so uncomfortable! Finally when it was over, he lent in to kiss my cheek, I pulled my head back to avoid it, but his lips got me and the spot where he kissed me burned a little, sending tingles down my spine. YUCK!

"Thank you..."

"Rhiannah!" I replied. "Now can I get down?"

"Rhiannah!" Justin announced to the stadium.

Great now I was gonna be killed by his obsessed fangirls!

Justin kissed my hand, but I pulled away and rubbed the back of my hand on my skirt, in hope to get rid of his germs. Then I gave him a farewell nod and went back to the security guard to help me down.

"OMG! Rhi, you are so lucky!" Deborah cried, giving me a hug.

"Are you kidding? It should have been you up there!" I said, taking her hand.

"I'll get my moment!" Deborah said with a smile.

I looked back up and watched Justin take the middle of the stage and gave a bow, as he rose up, his eyes met mine, a smile spreading across his lips. But I just looked away. Bloody flirt.

"Let me tell ya one time!" Deborah sang, as we walked out into the cool air. "That concert rocked!"

"Yup, it sure did!" I said, glad it was over.

"If I were you, I'd never wash that hand ever again!"

I laughed. "Wanna swap then?"

Deborah laughed and linking arms we began searching for her parents' car, but before we could make it out of the crowd, a huge security guard stood in front of us.

"Girl, you are coming with me," he said, taking my arm.

Holy crap! What did I do?

"I've got tickets!" I said, quickly, trying to take my hand back to no avail. "Deborah!"

"We brought them online!" Deborah said, digging through her purse. "We didn't do anything!"

I took Deborah's arm and dragged her along with me. The security guard didn't listen and soon we were in a small white room, I took out my phone and dialled home, but the security guard took it off me.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Wait here."

Then he turned and left.

"Great, we are gonna go to jail," Deborah sighed. "Oh well, at least I went there having seen Justin Bieber preform."

I sighed, and looked around nervously, waiting for the outcome. After a minutes silence, the door opened and low voices could be heard.

"She is in there Mr. Bieber."

"Good, man, thanks."

Deborah's eyes widened. "OMG, my moment!" She whispered.

"OMG! Debs!" I cried, smiling happily, hoping that is what it was.

The door opened and there was Justin, a smile on his face, then we walked forward, but not to Deborah, to me, and taking my hand he kissed it. My mouth dropped.

"Rhiannah," he said happily.

I was dumbfounded.

**Hope you liked it! My first story up! Please hit the review button on your way out, that'll be much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Much appreciated! Here's chappie two, hope you enjoy :P**

CHAPTER TWO: WHAT COMPETITION?!

I rode on my bike to school the next morning, with yesterday's events, still fresh in my mind.

_I sat there completely shocked and sorta disgusted, as I pulled my hand back. I looked over at Deborah, who looked devastated, and that made me even angrier._

"_Justin, sorry," I apologised, trying not to sound too rude. "But I'm just not interested."_

_Justin's face fell. "That's a first."_

"_Yeah, I don't actually really like you - I mean your music all that much," I replied, calmly. "I just came to your concert for my friend here, Deborah, who is a big fan."_

_He turned to, Deborah and smiled. "Hello, Deborah..."_

"_Henderson."_

"_Deborah Henderson, nice to meet you, you have really pretty eyes."_

_Deborah perked up immediately. "Thanks!" _

_I smiled slightly, and then Justin turned back to me. "Sorry Rhiannah..."_

"_Pearson." I said. "And that's cool, no troubles at all, now give Deb here an autograph and we'll be off, I've kinda got work at five."_

_Justin nodded seemingly uninterested, as he signed a picture of himself for Deborah. "Oh, yeah, where?"_

"_Um, I just wait – well more like clean, at a Chinese restaurant just near Wycombe Place, on the hill next to Wilson Bank," I replied. "Wok in a Box, my mum works in the bank so she so she got me a job there."_

_Justin nodded. "Oh, yeah!"_

_He handed Deborah his autograph and winked at her. "Thank you for coming."_

"_You're totally welcome!" Deborah said beaming. "Can I hug you?"_

_Oh, no here she goes, it was time to leave before she wanted to do more than just hug him. _

"_Quick hug, Deb, your parents are waiting."_

_Finally, after prying Deborah off Justin, we bid farewell and went on our way._

_Never to see him again. YAY!_

I pulled into school and rode around the corner where the bike racks were and saw Deborah already patiently waiting. Parking up, I smiled.

"What's up, Deb?!" I greeted, jumping off my bike and digging through my sports bag for my lock.

"I'm still completely weirded out by yesterday," Deborah replied dreamily. "It was perfect!"

"Just because you got pulled up onto the stage, Rhiannah, it doesn't mean you can suddenly think you are all cool!" A preppy thought-she-was-god's-gift-to-the-world girl named Stacey said, walking over with her clone minions.

I rolled my eyes. "If you can observe, you would have seen that I hated being up there!"

"Sure, you are just saying that!" Stacey remarked.

"Whatevs, Stacey, you are just jealous, we all know it."

"You were at the concert?" Deborah asked.

Stacey nodded proudly. "VIP tickets, sound check and up and close moments with Justin himself."

"That you mummy and daddy brought for you right?" I sniggered.

"So what?" Stacey sniffed. "Now, excuse me, I don't want people to see me talking to you."

"Gosh, ditto." I huffed, grabbing Deborah's hand we walked off.

The school bell rang and an announcement came over the PA that there was a whole school assembly to be held in the auditorium. So making our way towards auditorium with our form class we sat in the middle row of the seats. Assemblies were boring, usually handing out certificates, or announcing unexciting projects coming up. None of it ever concerned me since I was neither a straight A student or participated in any after school events – I was in sports though, played Soccer, but our school wasn't really sporty, it was more academic. And I wasn't really interested in any other sports except Soccer, me and my dad were big fans.

"Oh, Deb, you are wearing a skirt again," I said.

Deborah nodded. "I finally shaved."

I laughed. "Do my legs look okay? My shorts are a bit faded."

Before Deborah could answer, our Principal stood at the podium and called for our attention.

"We've got an exciting visitor today, students!"

Deborah rolled her eyes. "Probably some unimportant random we don't care about."

"Oh man, not some lecture." I whispered.

"Students, we won the competition to have a famous person come to our school and we chose the hottest yet! Give a warm friendly welcome to, Justin Bieber!"

Deborah and my mouth's both dropped open in total surprise. "WHAT!" we both cried, as he walked out on stage happily. WHAT THE!

"Hello Forrest High!" Justin boomed into the microphone. "I am honoured to be here today!"

Every single one of the girls, including Deborah, screamed, I was sure the entire auditorium was going to collapse! The boys even thought it was the shiz-nit that Justin came here, and me, myself and I just rolled my eyes … this wasn't happening.

"I wonder if he'd remember us!" Deborah said, shaking me with excitement.

"Well it was only yesterday we went to his concert right?" I replied. "As long as he doesn't see us, we'll be fine." I mumbled the last part under my breath.

"JUSTINNNN!" Stacey and her friends yelled out. "JUSTIN IT'S US, JUSTIN!"

"Thank you, thank you; now today, your principal has asked me to be a mentor to all the music classes today, I'm very excited!"

I groaned. "Why did I pick music again?"

"Because it was the only thing that was on around the time Economics was," Deborah replied. "Miss Abrahams teaches that class and you don't like her."

"Gah, what did I do to deserve this!"

"This is exciting!"

"Forrest High looks nice, and I can't wait to see all the talent, thank you!" Justin said, handing the Mic back to the Principal who looked thrilled at the reactions.

"Alright students, everything will be normal until those of you who have music, would meet up in the auditorium third period, dismissed!"

I got up and trudged out of the building. I could wag, but then I'd most likely get caught, our uniform wasn't the most inconspicuous; we looked like a Christmas tree. And when I thought we were never to see him again. Bloody hell.

P.E. Was second period after English, and I was glad to be able to let out some frustration on my ball.

"Oh come on, Rhi, it isn't that bad, I know you don't like him, but it's pretty cool that our school won right?"

I pivoted and kicked the ball into the air and head butted it to Deborah who just managed to catch it, she threw it back and I caught it and then bounced it to both knees. "Yeah, Deb, it's cool for you."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Deborah asked. "I mean you don't even know him!"

"I don't hate him, Debs; I just dislike his music..." I trailed, concentrating on my dribble.

"Oh, alright, well that's good I suppose," Deborah replied, clapping her hands. "Pass!"

I bounced the ball and then kicked it, and Deborah watched as it flew over her head. "Whoops, sorry, Deb!"

"Na, don't worry I got it!" Deborah said waving her hand, and then she ran after the ball which rolled into some bushes. I smiled and then shaking my head, I looked around, and that's when I saw it, the Principal and a few teachers, and beside them, Justin. I panicked and rushed behind the nearest tree, and watched as they showed him around the oval, before they disappeared toward the cooking rooms. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whatcha doing?" Deborah asked, I jumped and spun around.

"Nothing, quick let's play!" I said, grabbing the ball.

Finally the dreaded third period came around and Deborah and I made our way back to the auditorium.

Justin was there when we arrived.

"I play the flute and the piano, Justin!" Stacey was saying, as we walked in. His eyes rose from the students sitting in front of him and landed on us, his eyes widened and a smile came to his face.

"Rhiannah!"

All eyes fell on me, and Stacey looked lethal.

"Um, wrong class!" I laughed, and went to run out, but Deborah held me in my place.

"Don't be silly!" Justin chuckled. "Come sit down!"

So I did, even though I didn't want too and Justin proceeded to ask questions. After a while, I got bored.

"So, Rhiannah, you play any instrument, or do you sing?"

Before I could answer, the music teacher piped up. "Neither, she's the less musical one in the class, I allow her to stay as I believe in my students and she may have a hidden talent somewhere, someday."

I huffed. "Nup, none, I can play the triangle and Heart and Soul on the piano, but everyone can play that."

Justin laughed. "Well it's a start!"

"Right, Justin, would you like to do to the workshop now?" The music teacher asked.

"Yup, let's start!"

"Okay, everyone choose your partners!"

Deborah and I were sorted, but not for long, I watched in pure shock horror when Justin whispered something to the music teacher, who nodded.

"Miss Pearson, Justin would like to work with you!"

Stacey and her minions looked as though they were going to throw something at me, and I wanted to encourage them, just so I could get out of here. Everyone smirked at me and I felt so small with all this unwanted attention.

"But what about, Deb?"

"She can work with me," the teacher replied.

I guess I had no choice, and Justin motioned me over. I marched over and tried not to lose control. This bloody annoyed me!

"So let's start with singing first!"

"I can't sing," I said through clenched teeth.

"What can you do?"

"I only chose music to escape another class," I said sheepishly.

Justin laughed. "Nice."

"I know right, I play Soccer, that's my talent," I said proudly. "Both my dad and my talent, I did get it from his genes I suppose."

"Cool, well we can just pretend to do work and talk then, ay?" Justin said. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

I sighed and we talked and played a little bit of Heart and Soul on the piano and even though I didn't really want to admit it, Justin was...kinda...cool I suppose. But that did mean I'd fully changed my opinion about him. As a matter of fact, I decided I was gonna hook him and Deborah up before he left Australia, which he told me was in two more weeks he after he completed his newest video clip that he wanted to film here in Australia before headed back to America.

So I had two weeks to hook Deborah and Justin up. That was gonna be pretty easy!

**Hit the review button and I'll see you again with the next chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! **

**I also kinda forgot to put a disclaimer: I don't own Justin Bieber (oneday, oneday) or anything else except the plot and my characters Rhiannah Pearson and Deborah Henderson. **

CHAPTER THREE: STALKER ALERT!

After the rather eventful music lesson, Justin departed our school. I tried to hook Deborah in with Justin. I was gonna ask if he wanted to go on a date with her in his free time. I didn't know if was going to work, or if he would even be allowed. But it was worth a try.

"Hey, Justin!" I shouted over the screaming fans of girls as he made his way back to his limo outside of the school.

"Rhi?" he cried.

I zigzaged through a couple of screaming girls but couldn't get through to him, and watched as he was practically pushed inside the waiting car by his bodyguard, I sighed and he waved as he zoomed off.

"Bugger," I muttered, and then I went to find Deborah, who was just standing there looking happy.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"These past two days have been the best!" Deborah sighed. "I wish we could have spent more time together with Justin huh?"

I shrugged. "He's a busy boy, so Deb, just cherish what you experienced."

Deborah touched her cheek. "I'm never washing off his kiss."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we got Science to get too."

Deborah nodded and linking arms we made our way to boring Science.

After school, I practically rushed home to get ready for work. Getting into my daggy track pants and Wok in a Box uniform shirt I rushed out the door, jumped on my bike and started riding as I put on my helmet.

"You late, Liannah!"

"Sorry!" I apologised, to my boss Chun-Hua as I tripped through the door.

"We got customer, hurry take order!" She snapped.

I sighed, and grabbing my apron, I put it over my head and smirked as I walked past her daughter Fu-Hua, who was filing her nails listening to her iPod.

Thirty customers later and we had a quiet spot, and I was set to clean and throw out the left overs. I hated rushing, because I got all smelly and sweaty, why couldn't Fu-Hua get up off her ass and help out.

"Imma be living dat goood life, imma be living dat goood, good life!" I belted out, as I took out the trash.

"Uh, don't quit your day job!" a guy who was one of the cooks said as he put out his cigarette.

"_Pfft, _you slaking again huh, Huan?" I said, tossing the bag into the bin and dusting off my hands.

Huan shrugged. "Anything's better than cooking for that horror called a boss."

I laughed and leant against the door. "Well she gives us good pay you must admit, plus if I quit, mum would kill me. Plus works close to home, so I can just bike."

Huan smiled and took out another cigarette, I watched with a raised eyebrow.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Huan replied, lightening up his cigarette and taking a drag. "I know, I know I'm too young." he said mocking my voice, I just chuckled.

"Smoking is so uncool," I told him, opening the door to go back inside.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes really, suck on a lollipop instead."

Huan looked at his cigarette as I went back inside to serve the few of the waiting customers, who unfortunately decided they wanted to eat in. So I had to call Huan's butt back inside to help.

Finally closing time came around and I began making my rounds cleaning the restaurant, and I could turn up the music if I wanted. So dancing around to David Guetta, I didn't hear the door open and close before it was too late and turning around I nearly died and not of embarrassment, of shock.

I groaned as Justin smiled, standing there arms folded looking proud he had found me. I can't believe I told him where I worked.

"We are closed, if you don't notice." I said leaning on my broom pouting.

"I know, but I thought you'd want to see me," Justin said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Ha, not even in my dreams," I replied, continuing to sweep.

"You were brilliant in music today!"

"You kidding? I only played what Stacey had!"

Stacey had been chosen to play guitar, in which I cringed because she played the same old song everyone played. _Smoke on the Water. _

"She's hot, don't get me wrong, but she bored me." Justin replied. "Your triangle version was great!"

I was so annoyed when Justin had called me up to play the triangle that I just decided to _'play'_ Smoke on the Water. Justin loved it more than Stacey's – which annoyed me even more.

I raised an eyebrow. "You are only trying to flatter me."

Justin smirked flirtatiously. "Is it working?"

"No." I replied, Justin's face fell and I smirked as I went to sweep under some tables. "Chun-Hua, help!" I cried out.

My manager sprinted out from the back, mop in hand. When she spied Justin, her face scrunched up with anger. "Get out, we closed!"

I watched with amusement as she tried to shoo Justin out of the shop with the mop.

"Hey, hey! I'm Justin Bieber!"

Chun-Hua stopped immediately, her face changing from anger to absolute happiness. "Oh my! Fu-Hua! Fu-Hua!"

She rambled something in Chinese and her daughter appeared looking over the moon. "Justin, I'm biggest fan!"

"Hello there, nice to meet you!" Justin answered kindly.

Chun-Hua turned to me. "Make him fry ri! Right now! Liannah!"

I rolled my eyes and Justin poked his tongue out at me as he was seated by Chun-Hua, Fu-Hua sliding beside him. "Hurry with my fried rice Liannah!"

I threw the broom in the corner. What did I do to deserve this? Seriously!

I walked into the kitchen, where Huan was cleaning up, he raised an eyebrow and me, when as I angrily took out a plate.

"What's going on out there, Rhi?"

"Could you please make some fried rice please?" I asked. "The Bieber Fever has leaked through the cracks."

Huan laughed. "Seriously, Justin Bieber is in here?"

I nodded. "I don't know him personally, but my bestie dragged me to his concert, and he pulled me up on stage and now he won't leave me alone."

Huan's eyes flashed, but he quickly went back to drying his pot. "Sounds like he has a crush on you."

I huffed. "Doubt it, I don't think he's used to having girls ignore him – I dunno."

"Do you want me to spit in his food?" Huan asked, turning on the wok and grabbing the vegetables out of the fridge.

I laughed. "No, eww!"

Huan laughed and I helped out cutting the egg and vegetables. It wasn't long before I was setting out steaming hot fried rice in front of Justin who looked thrilled. Chun-Hua praised me and Fu-Hua couldn't keep her hands off Justin, who tried to swat her hands away.

"Thanks, Rhi!"

"Don't mention it," I muttered about to walk off.

"Wait!"

I turned back around. "Want soy-sauce?"

Justin chuckled and shook his head. "No, sit down."

"No, no sorry she got a lot of work to do," Chun-Hua quickly piped in. "Fu-Hua would keep you company, Lhi go clean."

I went to obey, but Justin stopped me again. "No, I want her to sit; Fu-Hua here can go clean can't she?"

Fu-Hua's eyes widened. "What?"

Chun-Hua didn't looked impressed at Justin's request, but I knew she would obey, because this was the first time and last time a celebrity would ever come into Wok in the Box ever again and knowing Chun-Hua, she didn't like bad impressions.

"Alright," she finally said. "Fu-Hua, go clean, Lhi, you sit."

I rolled my eyes and Fu-Hua looked devastated. "What? Mama!"

"Go now, Fu-Hua!"

Fu-Hua got up and stormed off and I sat down across from Justin who was already digging into his food looking proud he got his own way. I folded my arms and leant in.

"So, what brought you here?" I asked.

"You wanted to talk to me right?"

I looked at him confused. "No?"

Justin nodded. "Yes, at your school, you called out my name, but I got carried away."

I remembered then. "Oh yeah, just wanted to see if you wanted to go out with Deb sometime in your free time, if you have any."

"With Deborah? Uhhh..." Justin trailed. "I dunno....I'm kinda busy all this week, it'll have to be sometime – no wait, I've got Friday afternoon free, just remembered, I cancelled a radio interview."

I smiled. "Then it's settled!"

Justin played with his food. "Deborah is nice and all..."

"Don't tell me..." I murmured.

"We can class this as a date!"

"Nooo..."

Justin just smiled. "I love how I can just relax around you and I know you ain't gonna pull anything, shawty."

I raised an eyebrow. "Glad to hear, but call me shawty again and I'll-"

"Sorry," Justin quickly apologised.

I couldn't help but to crack up laughing, and then to laugh harder when my stomach rumbled. Justin heard and began laughing also.

"Here, have the rest," Justin said, pushing the plate of fried rice toward me, and I took it.

"Thanks," I said gratefully and dug in.

**Okay, there you go! Hope you liked :D next chappie coming soon I promise! Hit the review button on your way out :P Justin will love you (and mee too tehehehe).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and so sorry about the lateness of this chapter! Anyway, in Aussie we have a store called Spend-Less … you get the drift and K-mart and Target and every other brand name in this chapter is world wide so you know what it is haha! I do not own them either, Justin Bieber yes, others no. Okay I don't own Justin, but oneday I will :D**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR: FRIDAY DATE

"So wait a minute, you got me a date with Justin tonight!" Deborah was saying as we entered school the next morning.

"Yup, straight after school in fact," I replied smug. "And here's his number, not his personal number though, it goes through to his manager person."

Deborah took it and sighed. "But he doesn't even like me!"

I looked at her. "He's he does, he agreed didn't he?"

Deborah nodded. "I guess, but I won't go unless you come."

"You want me to come on the date?" I asked in disbelief. "It wouldn't be a date if I tag along."

"I just want you to be in the shadows and watch just to make sure I don't do anything wrong." Deborah said, placing the number safely into her bag pocket.

"Okay, I will, but I will only be in the background," I agreed. "And you can't make it obvious that I'm there. I want Justin's full attention on you."

Deborah smiled. "You are so nice, Rhi."

I smiled. "What are besties for."

We linked arms and went to our form rooms to start the day.

So school, it sucked. Enough said. Trust me, I loved to learn, but school made it so hard to enjoy. By the time it finished I had to rush with Deborah to her house in order to get her ready for her date with Justin. Then after that, I rushed home to get organised and also had to ring in "sick" to work. Chun-Hua wasn't very happy, but she was a clean lady and said it was fine because she didn't want anyone coughing over the food. So once I had everything under control, I got into some tight warm black track pants and my favourite bulky jacket and putting on a black beanie, I grabbed my phone and binoculars and raced towards the door before I missed the bus.

"Where are you going honey?" mum called out to me.

"Going out with Deborah to the city." I replied.

Mum placed her hands on her hips. "You are not going anywhere missy! To the city at this time, you know it's not safe at night."

"Mum it's 4:30 I'll be home at 7:00, I'll be fine." I assured, but mum shook her head.

"No, you aren't catching the train home you know what seedy people and not to mention drunks are out there!"

"Mum, I'm getting a lift home," I lied. "No need to worry."

"With whom?" mum demanded.

I looked at my watch, I was gonna miss the bus if I didn't get out now. So I said the first excuse that popped into mind.

"With Justin, Justin Bieber,"

Mum blinked. "What, that little squirt who has been all over the news of late?"

I nodded. "Yup, that one."

Mum huffed. "Right and I should believe that young lady you aren't going anywhere!"

I sighed. "Fine."

Mum looked satisfied that she had won and went back to preparing dinner as I slumped towards my bedroom. "Gosh, Justin Bieber any excuse isn't it Rhiannah Rose Pearson, I know you too well my sweet pea. Now go get ready dinner will be ready soon and your dad will also be home too."

I nodded. "Yes mum."

Going into my room, I shut the door and looked at my watch. Five minutes before the bus came. Rushing over to my window I threw it open and kicking down the fly screen I jumped out and rushed towards the back gate. I hated to sneak out, but my adrenaline was pumping and Deborah relied on me. I just made it as the bus arrived at the stop and jumping on, I tagged on and sat in the nearest free seat.

I arrived in the city fifteen minutes later and then rushed to my place and taking out my binoculars, I put them against my eyes and smiled when I saw Justin already waiting in their scheduled spot.

"Bingo." I murmured. "What? Where the hell is Deborah?"

Five minutes past and Deborah still wasn't there. Finally my phone rang and looking at the ID I saw it was mum. Ignoring the call, I went to ring Deborah.

"_Hello?"_

"Deborah, where the hell are you?!" I hissed. "Justin's waiting!"

"_Oh, right, um I'm sick cough, cough." _

I felt sick to the stomach. She had set me up!

"Deb you beyotch!" I cried. "How could you do this to me! I snuck out and now I'm probably grounded for life because of you!"

"_Sorry, Rhi, but you see Justin doesn't like me, he likes you and this was both our idea."_

I was in shock. "Thanks Deb thanks so much." I slapped my phone shut, angry tears stung my eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, I placed my binoculars against my eyes and focused on Justin, who was taking a look at his watch and then pulled his hood up over his head.

I sighed and decided I couldn't just leave him there waiting. So shaking my head I stormed over to where he was waiting. When he saw me he beamed, but I wanted to punch that beam right off his cheeky ass face!

"You little sneak!" I roared when I arrived.

Justin smiled as he gave me the once over. "Uh, good to see you too Rhi."

I pointed a finger at him. "You knew all along and not to mention you ... grr! How could you guys do this!"

Justin patted me gently on the shoulder before I swatted him off. "I'm sorry Rhi, now let's go!"

"Where?" I asked, putting my binoculars into my bag and crossing my arms angrily.

"Well, we can't let this date go to waste right? So let's go have fun."

"I won't be having fun with you." I snapped, turning away.

"Rhiannah, I'm sorry okay, I really am. I dunno, I guess I'd do anything just to get to spend time with you, I hardly get to go out since I've become famous."

I looked at him. "Really so the big celeb parties and going on tours and having a blast doesn't count?"

"I meant normal stuff, like going to the city and being with someone who makes me happy, like you."

The softie within me melted at those words. I made him happy … awww that was cool. I turned to him trying not to smile. "I make you happy?"

Justin smiled. "Yeah, you can be a handful, but damn you are so cool and not to mention you are _fine_!"

I raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh. "Are we looking at the same thing here?"

"And you are so cute when you're angry, you're nose does this little scrunched up thing and your little pouty lips. Adorable!"

I blushed and cleared my throat. "Okay, enough. Fine, let's go hang out for a while; I might as well have fun because I'm grounded for life."

"What for?" Justin asked.

"I snuck out, mum knows."

"You snuck out? Now that's hot," Justin replied. "You didn't have to do all that for me."

I threw him a look. "I didn't. Now hurry what do you wanna do?"

Justin looked thoughtful. "Oooh! I know, come!"

He took my arm and dragged me until we reached a street I never went down. Clover F; the rich people street. Ya know, with all those shops you never dare go in because you'd feel like you are contaminating the building with your Spend-Less shoe. I just stared in shock.

"We're not going down here!" I cried. "No!"

"Why not?" Justin asked.

"I'm quite happy with Target and K-mart, even the Op-shop, but we aren't going down there!" I replied, trying to pull him back.

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad, don't you wanna check out Tiffany and Co oooh and Louis Vuitton and Marc Jacobs and there is even a Gucchi shop down there and I know how much girls love Gucchi and even Chanel!"

I blinked. "No, nup no way!"

"Armani, Dolce and Gabbana?"

"None. Don't even like, and can't even afford!"

Justin smiled. "Rhi, I can take care of it."

"Justin, I can't believe you just suggested that," I said tightly. "You know I would never be able to pay you back, nor watch you spend so much money on something so small and worthless."

"I don't mind, really come on let's go take a look, we don't have to buy anything."

So sighing I let Justin drag me up. I tried to keep myself light and happy but it wasn't working.

"So what's with the hood?" I asked.

"My disguise, I forgot the glasses." Justin replied as we stopped near a Gucchi shop, I eyed a bag which I knew would cost over a thousand dollars.

"Do you like that bag?"

I shook my head. "Na, I'm not really a bag person to be honest."

Justin opened the door and I wanted to cry. "No, Justin."

But he dragged me inside anyway. The girl at the counter eyed us up with disgust and had the spray and wipe nearby, just in case we touched something with our pesant hands. Well mostly me anyway. There were us and four other people in the smallish store and tucking my elbows in, I felt so out of place.

"Can I help you?" she finally said, and rudely at that.

Justin pulled down his hood and nodded. "Yeah, just looking thanks."

The girls eyes widened and she rushed over. "Oh, Mr Bieber I'm terribly sorry! I could not see passed your disguise. I'm Louise and I'll help you."

"Oh, thank you Louise, you are too kind." Justin said.

Louise smiled. "Now do you want me to close the store while you shop?"

Justin nodded. "If that could be arranged."

Louise nodded and went over to talk to some customers who were ushered out in an instant and then she came over to me.

"Sorry, but we're closed."

I looked at her surprised. "Oh, I um-"

"She's with me." Justin said coming over.

Louise forced a smile. "Oh, sorry Mr Bieber. Now shall we begin?"

She flipped the sign to closed and waiting patiently for his beck and call.

"Now, let me see the best bags for my friend here."

I wanted to scream the whole place down. "Justin, no!"

Louise's eyes landed on me. "Oh, okay, well follow me over to our best sellers and newest additions."

She showed us some really ugly looking bags and wallets and I rolled my eyes as Justin looked through them. "Oh, I like that one." he said, taking it off the shelf. I looked over his shoulder at the price tag. $2,500! Holy shit man!

"Do you like this one?" he asked, turning to me.

"Yeah, it's nice," I lied, "but I don't like the colour … or the price."

Louise rolled her eyes and Justin laughed. "Ugh, don't think about that. Louise, what colours do you have in this style?"

"Brown, blue and rainbow."

"Let me see the rainbow one."

It was really pretty and it sparkled just like its bloody price tag and Justin was smitten with it.

"I'll take this one!"

I went out of the store not very happy.

"There you go, Rhi isn't it beautiful!"

"You didn't have too." I replied in defeat, as he handed me the oversized bag.

"I didn't have too, but I wanted too." Justin smiled, as he pulled up his hood. "Now, you can take me wherever you please."

My stomach grumbled and a small smile came to my lips. Chocolate ice cream and McDonalds where we come!

**SNEAK PEEK SNEAK PEEK SNEAK PEEK**

"_OMG! It's Justin Bieber!" a girl screamed and Stacey and about forty other people came charging towards us. I stood there in shock. _

"_Justin!"_

"_Security is coming!" he cried._

_But before we could react we were swarmed. Justin's hand slipped out of mine and I was pushed and shoved as the girls ripped at Justin's shirt and practically throwning him to the ground. Tears filled my eyes. "Justin!" I cried._

"_R-Rhi!" Justin cried as he was pinned to the ground. "Get off! HELP!"_

_As I tried to get back to him. One girl looked at me and grabbing my hair she pulled. I tried to fight her off, I tried to punch but a few other girls joined in. And with one hard push to my chest, I flew back and my head smacked into something cold and hard. _

_It all went black..._

**Tehehe! :P Hit the review button on your way out! Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go everyone! The chapter you've all been waiting for enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE: KNOCKED OUT

"We can't go anywhere too crowded," Justin said, as I dragged him towards McDonalds on the corner of a busy main street. We stopped at an intersection and I kicked the button to inform us when to cross and waited. I watched as Justin made sure his hood was fully covering his face. Justin smiled when he caught my gaze, and I dunno where the feeling came from but I felt warm and kind of sorry for Justin. I felt pretty bad I'd been giving him a hard time too. I mean I did dislike him, but now I was feeling a little stupid for doing so. Deborah was right, I didn't know Justin, but now I was getting a gist on what he was like, it was hard to admit that I was beginning to like him. He was really cool.

"So I guess McDonalds is a no then, huh?" I said. "How about chocolate ice cream and we go sit in the park?"

"Sounds good!" Justin agreed.

Finally the little green man popped up saying it was safe to cross and manoeuvring through people, I lead him to a small ice cream pallor called Ice Rock. We ordered our ice creams and then made our way toward the park.

"Damn this is good!" Justin said, licking his double chocolate toffee ice cream. "Are you having fun?"

I nodded and licked my hundreds and thousands vanilla ice cream happily. "To be honest, I am. And thanks again for the bag, I mean you really didn't have too."

"Na, no worries, but I do like to spoil my girls in other ways too..." Justin trailed.

I bit back a smile as I felt his hand slide into mine. My hand uncontrollably tightened, Justin's smile widened and he leant in and kissed my cheek and I felt the heat I felt when he had done the same when pulled me up onto the stage.

"I knew there was something special about you when you were the only one who didn't enjoy my concert and the only one who said no when I asked if you were excited," Justin said.

I laughed. "Oh, so you did hear, I'm sorry...now stop getting all lovey dovey on me."

But he didn't stop. "Sounds corny, I know. But I really like you Rhi. I'd cancel this whole video making process just to hang out with you before I go back to America."

I blushed, my heart jumping in my chest. "Justin..."

"Rhiannah?"

I looked over to see Stacey standing there hands on her hips, her two minions either side of her, smirking at me.

"Oh no." I groaned.

"Hey, isn't that Stacey?" Justin whispered. "This isn't good."

"Who is that?" Stacey asked, pointing to Justin who put his head down. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Erm, well...no." I stammered. "Sorry, would love to stay and chat but I have places to be, bye!"

Tightening my grasp on Justin's hand, I began leading him away, but Stacey stood in front of me.

"How can you get a boyfriend and not me?" Stacey demanded. "How much are you paying him? I mean you aren't even that pretty!"

"I reckon she is _the _prettiest girl I've ever seen!" Justin snapped, looking up.

I was flattered, but now he'd done it. Stacey gasped along with her friends.

"It can't be, OMG it can't be!" Stacey said, her voice growing louder and louder.

"Ssh, Stacey please don't," I began.

"IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!" One of her friends screamed, pulling down his hood and screaming the city down.

And it was like that, when everyone like bee's to honey went haywire. I looked around panicking. Justin swore and took out his phone and I just stood there watching as everyone began gathering around with excitement. Some girls even sprinted over. I dropped my ice cream and as I tried to fight some girls off as Justin who also dropped his ice cream talked hastily into his phone. Everything was happening so fast, I couldn't comprehend.

"OMG! It's Justin Bieber!" another girl screamed and Stacey and about forty other people came charging towards us. I stood there in shock.

"Justin!"

"Security is coming!" he cried, panic all over his face, his chest heaving. I didn't like seeing him like this.

"It's gonna be okay!" I tried to assure.

But before we could react we were swarmed. Justin's hand slipped out of mine and I was pushed and shoved as the girls ripped at Justin's shirt and practically throwing him to the ground. Tears filled my eyes. "Justin!" I cried.

"R-Rhi!" Justin cried as he was pinned to the ground. "Get off! HELP!"

As I tried to get back to him. One girl looked at me and grabbing my hair she pulled. I tried to fight her off, I tried to punch but a few other girls joined in. And with one hard push to my chest, I flew back and my head smacked into something cold and hard.

It all went black.

When I opened my eyes, I found out I was in hospital. Go figure. My mum and Deborah were talking beside me, but my eyes searched for someone else. When I found him, I almost cried. Justin was holding my hand, just staring into space, his lip was cut, his arm in a sling and he had a black eye. All these emotions swirled through me, but one stood out the most, anger. I was so bloody angry and if I could hire a hit man, all those girls would be dead meat. I let out a whimper of pain as I went to move and that's when everyone's gazes landed on me.

"Honey pie!" Mum cried, getting up and hugging me gently, still my body hurt under the pressure and I let out another uncontrollable whimper.

"M-Mum, it hurts..." I choked out.

My mum pulled away and stroked my hair out of my face. "Sorry baby, I was so worried!"

"What happened?" I asked, looking over to Justin who still hadn't said anything.

"Look Rhi, you were on the news!" Deborah cried, rushing over to the hospital TV and pressing play on the VCR the taped news report played.

I watched in shock at the scenes unfolding before me. As the news reporters voice narrated.

_Sixteen year old, Justin Bieber and his fourteen-year-old friend, Rhiannah Pearson were attacked while shopping in the city today around five this evening. Police say the two were mauled by fans of the singer, Rhiannah taking the brunt of it in fits of jealous rages by the girls' being pushed into a flag pole and knocked unconscious. There the girls continued to kick her until Justin's security guards turned up at the scene taking both Justin, who only received minor injuries, and Rhiannah to the hospital. Police were called in to calm the raging teens before they charged those involved with Rhiannah's accident with assault and the rest fled. Police are still trying to investigate. _

I watched the footage as one of the girls took my bag Justin had brought for me and ran off.

"Those bitches took my bag," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oi young lady, watch your language!" mum scolded. I rolled my eyes.

Finally Justin let out a chuckle. I looked to him and frowned. "And they hurt you, man I hope they get what they deserve."

"Don't worry about me, I'm just glad that you are okay," Justin said gently, as he stroked my hand.

That's when two men caught my eye. Justin's guards stood at the door. I looked back to him and sighed. "This sucks."

I turned my attention back to the television where they had a twitter site up; Justin's.

_Justin quoted. "I do not tolerate any violence against anyone, especially towards my friends and family. What you did was unacceptable and I don't think I could forgive."_

I turned to Justin and touched his hand slightly. Deborah turned off the TV and smiled grimly. "You're totally famous!"

"Of course you'd only think about that Deb," I replied shaking my head smiling.

"You'll be released tonight," mum told me. "The doctor's said you are lucky, you'll make a full recovery."

I went to touch my hair, but my fingertips came into contact with bandaged and I sighed again. "Am I bald?"

Everyone laughed and I couldn't help but to chuckle. I looked towards Justin who tried to avoid making eye contact with me. I was worried. Looking back to my mum I asked. "Am I grounded for life?"

Mum shook her head. "I'll let you off; Justin here gave me an explanation."

I shook my head. Mums...I dunno.

Afterwards I was shown my face. I had a few cuts and grazes and a bruised body but luckily I wasn't bald but the doctor said I'd have a nasty scar on the back of my head, but I'd be fine. I was released a few hours later and Deborah wheeled me out to the car as I was still shaky on my legs. Mum went to go grab my things and sign my hospital forms and Justin and I had to part ways.

"Justin I can't apologise enough for what happened." I said, sadly. "I was really beginning to have fun."

Justin just shrugged. "Don't worry Rhi."

I bit my lip. "Justin..."

"Yeah?"

Oh man, I couldn't believe I wanted to do this, but I was warming up to Justin now and I guess a part of me was scared I was going to lose him after this. I didn't want to realise I really liked him when it was too late. The other part didn't want Deborah to say 'I told you so' nor the Justin had won his game. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Justin nodded and knelt down so he was face level with me. "Of course you can, Rhi."

"I'm scared." I whispered. "You are leaving in another week and we barely get to see each other with your busy schedule..." I took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is..."

_Just do it Rhiannah! _So I leant in and placed my lips onto his. Justin froze with surprise for a moment before relaxing and deepening the kiss and I heard Deborah squeal with delight in the background. Sparks rushed down my spine and with great force I pulled away. I blushed and Justin just sat there beaming, but it didn't reach his eyes … his eyes looked sad. Placing a lock of hair behind my ear he kissed me lightly again.

"Just call me," he whispered, resting his forehead against mine gently "And I'll be there."

I nodded. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

Justin laughed. "Well I was rather enjoying my ice cream before we were rudely interrupted so how about I organise something for Sunday. Tomorrow I'm back to my video hurt or not."

"Well be careful and I'll see you Sunday."

Finally my mum came back and loaded me into the car. I waved to Justin as our cars drove their separate ways.

**How did ya like that :D more coming soon, as for now spank that review button like you want to spank Justin :P tehehe sorry, I had too. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm SO SO SO SORRY about the lateness of this chapter. Exams and new job = fail, all I'm gonna say! Enjoy!**

**As you all know I don't own anything except my OC's and plot!**

CHAPTER SIX: SETTING UP TOMORROW

I was back on my feet by Saturday afternoon. Although I was still aching in some places, it didn't stop me. Picking up my soccer ball I threw it up a little while going to grab a drink.

"Oh, no you don't young lady!" Mum scolded, taking the ball off me.

"Mum!" I cried, trying to snatch it back.

"You should be resting; you aren't going to get better walking around!"

I rolled my eyes as I took a juicebox out of the fridge. "I'm fine, mum!"

"Sit, I'll make you some lunch!" Mum ordered.

So I obeyed to stop her nagging and flicked through the channels on the TV. I was anxious about Sunday, now I was starting to get serious with Justin; I imagined how many more injuries he'd have to suffer because of me. His fans were wild! Also I didn't like think about long distance relationship, or his busy schedule. We'd never see each other.

Why did I have to fall for him?

I finally settled on iCarly and mum came back with some sandwiches, sitting beside me she smiled.

"So, how do you feel about Justin?" she asked. "I can see clearly he likes you, do you like him too?"

I shrugged. "Mum...I don't wanna talk about it."

"But honey, you understand that accidents may happen again if you take this any further with him, I'm just worried about you."

"I didn't like him first off, but now, I do..." I sighed, and picked at my sandwich. "I may be selfish saying this, but, I wish he wasn't famous."

Mum stroked my hair a little. "Unfortunately, he is ….but that doesn't mean he's not a normal kid."

"I know," I sighed and took a bite of my sandwich and smiled slightly. "Thanks mum."

Mum kissed me on the forehead gently. "No worries my sweetpea, come to me if you need any advice."

I nodded. "I will."

Then I rested and when iCarly finished I watched the movie Wild Child. But Justin never left my thoughts so I couldn't get much into the movie, especially when love scenes came on. When there was nothing else on telly, I went to my room to choose an outfit for tomorrow. I even rang Deb to come over to help me out.

"Not this! Not this! Not this...grrr!" I sighed as I threw another top out of my draw and onto my already clothed filled bed. Usually clothes would never worry me, a good comfortable top and a pair of old jeans or track pants would suit me fine. But now Justin was in the picture, I did worry.

"What can I possibly wear?" I asked, throwing myself onto my bed in defeat. Deborah sighed and picked up a top that had a whole in the stomach area.

"Well if you weren't so tomboyish, maybe you'd have nice clothes," Deborah said, poking her finger through the hole. "Also you should stop wearing your clothes for sport purposes."

"Yeah, I get it." I said pouting. "I look fail anyways, so what are clothes going to do?" I picked up a singlet top and held it against me. "I want to look nice without being too overdone or too simple."

Sighing I flicked the top I hadn't worn in five years, back into the pile. Deborah thought for a moment. "Well if Justin likes you heaps, he wouldn't care what you wear anyway. Do you even know what you two are doing?"

I shrugged. "Nope, just hanging."

Deborah went dug through my draw and pulled out some of my jeans with stylish rips in them that I didn't wear because they were too long on the legs. "Look, my mum can take these up for you and you can borrow some of my clothes."

I sat up and beamed. "Really?"

Deborah nodded. "Yup!"

"Deb, you are the bestest friend ever!" I cried, hugging her.

"Come let's go to my house!"

So after shoving all my clothes back into my draws, we set off (well I wheeled off because mum wouldn't allow me to walk) to Deborahs house. After settling on a very not-my-style lacy white top and my jeans were taken up, Deborah and I flicked through some magazines to decided on an appropriate hairstyle. Man I hadn't dressed up since my cousin's wedding, and even then, I wore my converse under my Flower Girl dress, much to my cousin's disappointment. I decided to go with some hair up some hair down with curls (since straightening my hair would take hours). Half way through our little session, I got a text by a private number.

_Hey Rhi, it's Justin. Bring Deb tomorrow; my friend came to visit me suddenly, so he'll need someone to hang out with when we do our own thing. I can't wait for tomorrow Rhi! Dress smart casual pick you up at 4:30 pm! XOXO Justin!_

"His friend!" Deborah squealed in delight when I read her the message. "He isn't talking about Ryan Butler now would he?"

I shrugged. "He didn't say."

Deborah squealed. "Now I can dress up too! This is so exciting! Imagine this, you going out with Justin and me with his friend, we'll totally be sticking it in Stacey's face!"

I laughed. "What if his friend is fugs?"

"He isn't, I joined him on Twitter and Facebook and he's hot!" Deborah said dreamily. "I have to look hot too!"

So we went and got lost in Deborah's wardrobe, and I wasn't surprised to find clothes with tags still on them, $100 bucks was the most she'd spent on a top, basically her whole pay. After finding a hairstyle for Deborah, I made my way home aching all over and in need for rest before tomorrow.

I couldn't wait to see Justin and I was a little nervous to what he had planned. Getting into a pair of the only heels I had, I practiced walking around in them without causing another accident. Then I gave up and lay down on my bed and sighed. Suddenly my phone began ringing and looking at the ID I was expecting it to be a private number, but instead Huan's name flashed on the screen. Smiling I answered the phone.

"Nǐ hǎo!" I said cheerfully into the phone.

"_Rhi! How are you feeling? I saw what happened, are you okay?" _Huan's voice asked worriedly.

I chuckled. "I'm fine."

"_That's good, I'm happy," _Huan said with relief. _"Guess what, I quit smoking!"_

My eyes widened in surprise. "Really? That's great!"

Huan laughed. "_But now I am addicted to lollipops."_

I laughed too. "Well it's better than smoking. How's work anyway?"

"_Not that great without you here, Chun-Hua is her usual self, but she hates those fans that hurt you."_

"Good to know she cares," I said with a smile. "And you too Huan."

Huan laughed. _"No worries just rest up and get better okay?"_

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "I will, even though I'm going out with Justin tomorrow."

There was silence on the other end and I wondered if he was still there. "Huan?"

"_Oh, still here, sorry got distracted. Work calls so I have to go, but be careful okay!"_

"I promise, thanks Huan, see you soon! Bye!"

"_Zài jiàn!"_

I hung up and pulling my knees up to my chest, Justin again invaded my thoughts. 

**So how was it ^^ hope you liked it, please review! Next chappie coming asap I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Alright, put down the pitch forks and weapons - no seriously guys, I'm sorry! Here's chappie 7! I hope you enjoy and sorry it was very, very late! Okay, guys...I gave you the chappie, place down the pitch forks *runs away screaming*!**

CHAPTER SEVEN: TOMORROW COMES

I looked at myself in the mirror for the one-hundredth time. Deborah kept telling me I looked fine, but I didn't feel I did. I guess I was just nervous.

Justin came on four-thirty on the dot. Deborah was happy to see his friend was in fact Ryan Butler and he seemed genuinely happy to hang out with her. I guessed Justin was expecting me to dress "my version of smart casual" because when he saw me, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little in surprise.

Yeah, I was surprised myself that I actually put effort in.

"Rhi," Justin whispered as he pulled me into a hug, "you look beautiful. Well you always look beautiful, but this time you look_ damn fine! _How about we skip the date and go straight for desert."

I blushed and let out a really girly giggle. "Thank you. You look good too, as per usual."

Justin pulled away and grinned smugly. "Well, what can I say."

"Oh, hello kids!" Mum said cheerfully, as she came from the back wheeling my bike beside her. I saw her grin fault slightly when she saw Justin's arm was wrapped around my waist.

_Oh no, not the 20 questions...bloody hell, luckily dad works at the mines otherwise this would be far worse! How embarrassing!_

"You must be Mrs. Pearson," Justin said kindly, holding out a hand. "Justin Bieber."

My mum shook it, still eyeing him up. Justin just flashed a charming smile.

"Mum, um, what are you doing with my bike?" I asked, trying to prevent anything embarrassing from happening.

Mum looked at my bike. "George across the road has offered to fix the chain."

"I never ride it anymore," I replied - well that was a lie. I loved that bike, but I wasn't about to let anyone know that!

It maybe a piece of shit, and it was rusting, I was planning to get a new one as soon as I'd saved enough money. But I had a lot of memories with this bike...like falling into a ditch for instance.

"What are you talking about, you love this bike!" Mum said. "You wouldn't believe that she'd gotten it off curb side."

Luckily Justin didn't know what that was. So I knew not to be embarrassed.

"Isn't that when you put junk of the side of the road?" Ryan said.

I felt the colour drain from my face and my cheeks heat up, who invited Ryan? How the hell did he even know? Where's the spade, I wanted to dig a whole and bury myself right now!

Mum then looked back to Justin. "So, where are you taking my daughter and how long are you guys going to be?"

Justin smiled. "I'll be bringing her back at eight-thirty and it's a surprise. I'm completely taken by your daughter, and no wonder, just look at her mother!"

That was all it took for my mum to fall at his feet.

"Go and have a good time kids! Be safe!" she said and smiling at us, then she continued on her way.

_Thank goodness!_

"Well, ready to go?" Ryan asked throwing an arm around Deborah's shoulders.

We nodded. "Let's go!"

Once we were in the car, we sang along to some songs and looking out the window I saw we were heading into the city.

_"Hit me baby one more time!" _Ryan and Deborah sang loudly.

"Justin, where are we going?" I asked. "I thought we were just staying in town."

"It's what us mere mortals call a surprise babe," Justin replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "But you are gonna love it."

"I hope that it's nothing too expensive," I said.

Justin grinned. "So what if it is, I want to spoil you, is that wrong?"

I shrugged. "But with hardly any money to my name, how the hell am I suppose to pay you back?"

Justin laughed. "Don't worry, Rhi, you pay me back by just being sexy."

I blushed again - gosh I was blushing more than I wanted too. Justin and his bloody charms!

Akon's Right Now (Na, na, na) came on and we began singing to that until we finally arrived to our destination. My mouth dropped when I saw we had pulled into the Hyatt Hotel.

No way!

"Thanks Jim!" Justin thanked the driver.

I was speechless and I looked to Deborah, who winked at me.

"Have fun, Rhi!"

I saw Ryan nudged Justin playfully and gave him the thumbs up. Justin gave him a wink and climbed out of the door. I just sat there in numb shock and Justin opened my door and held out a hand for me to take.

"Come on Rhi!"

I took his hand without saying a word and we climbed out of the car. It was if they were expecting him (well of course they were!) and two hotel stuff rushed to his service.

"Mr Bieber, welcome to the Hyatt, your room is completed, I'll take you there." a woman said smiling happily.

"Thank you," he flashed me a smile and I just nodded nervously.

In the elevator, it was silent and not to mention the stupid elevator music. Besides that, all I could think about was.

Omg...a hotel room...the wink, nudge and thumbs up...

Justin wanted to "do it".

I was sure that's what he wanted to do - "it" with me!

But what if I was just skipping to conclusions, I mean we had only been going out for a couple of days, so surely. This was him just trying to give us a nice time.

I had to break this silence to keep myself intact, otherwise I was going to snap under these nerves and I didn't want to panic and ruin everything Justin had set up.

"Deb read that you hired out a whole entire hotel lobby once and that you were a diva," I said.

Justin laughed. "Don't believe everything you read!"

"So you didn't?" I asked.

Justin didn't reply. So he did!

"I have money to splurge on stupid things and it was fun...but that doesn't mean I'm a diva." Justin said, in a tone that was assuring.

I smiled and touched his hand. "It's okay, I'm not put off."

When the elevator doors opened, we walked out and the woman lead us towards the end room and giving Justin the key card she opened the door.

"The Pent House Suite."

The room was amazing! And not to mention the view! I walked in slowly taking in the surroundings it was just so, so.

Rich!

And that meant I had to keep my elbows in so I didn't knock anything down.

Justin thanked the lady and then closed the door. I ventured in more and saw the small buffet set up for us.

For the first time in my life I didn't think I could stomach anything - well only until I knew of Justin's intentions.

"So what do you think Rhi?" Justin asked coming up beside me. "This is ours until I have to take you home."

"It's so amazing that I might have to write a song and sing about it!" I replied laughingly.

Justin laughed and lead me over to the bed.

The bed. OH MY GOOOOODDD!

"You'll love this!" he said excitedly.

Would I?

"Playstation game, Tekken!" he said, presenting me with a controller and switching on the TV that appeared out of the bed board.

My mouth dropped. OH MY GOOOODDD!

"Awesome!" I said taking the controller excitedly.

"The lastest one!" Justin said happy that I was finally showing some sort of interest. "I ordered dinner to be served at six and then we can do whatever we want!"

I began to relax. So we weren't going to "do it" after all! Stupid me for jumping to conclusions!

I pounced on him and pulled him into a kiss, Justin responded enthusiastically. I could almost hear Deborah's question she asked me while we were getting ready echoing in my head.

_"Are you ever going to use tongues?"_

I pulled away and beaming we began to play the game. Time passed and dinner finally arrived and then Justin and I just talked about anything and everything.

I reckon it was truly one of the best moments in my life.

I truly, truly liked Justin.

When dinner finished and it was taken away, we had already played over ten games of Tekken. And I don't know what happened, but I just looked into Justin's eyes and he smiled, making butterflies erupt in my stomach.

Then he placed a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me.

I could give Deborah her answer. Yup...we used tongues and it wasn't as bad as I thought.

After our little heated make out session, we packed up to leave.

In the car I snuggled into Justin. Deborah and Ryan weren't speaking and I don't think Justin and I needed to exchange any words.

But this sad feeling settled when I realised that one week had gone already.

Next week was his last week here in Australia.

**There ya go XD I hope you liked it! Click that review button on your way out! Until the next update!**


End file.
